


an untimely interruption

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “So are the kids gone?”This drew a chuckle from Bull. “Yeah, the contract we got will keep Krem and the rest of the Chargers busy for a few hours.”
Relationships: Female Adaar/The Iron Bull (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	an untimely interruption

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/gifts).



“So are the kids gone?”

This drew a chuckle from Bull. “Yeah, the contract we got will keep Krem and the rest of the Chargers busy for a few hours.”

Herah smirked. “Now Bull, I know you’re getting up there in age, but we both know you can last longer than that.”

“I don’t know whether to feel insulted or take that as a compliment,” Bull said, absentmindedly scratching at the stubble on his chin.

She blinked. “Does it matter?”

“Nah, you know trading barbs with you gets me all hot and bothered, Kadan.”

Bull punctuated that comment with a wink, leaving Herah feeling a mixture of annoyed and even more enamored with him — if that was possible. 

“Bull, what doesn’t get you hot and bothered?” she countered with an amused snort.

“Well--”

She quickly raised a hand, trying to stop him before he uttered one of his ridiculous, yet reluctantly amusing puns. Not that Herah would let him know that. If she did, she’d never live it down.

“Rhetorical question, Bull.”

It was Bull’s turn to smirk. “Strip and get on the bedroll, Kadan. That’s not rhetorical.”

The shift in Bull’s tone sent a shiver down Herah’s spine. It had been too long since they had some alone time. While she loved travelling with the Chargers and considered them her family, being intimate in camp could get complicated. Especially given Bull and Herah’s sexual proclivities.

She struggled slightly while undressing, but had improved since losing her arm. In no time, Herah had shrugged off her top and was making quick work of her trousers when she noticed Bull’s single eye shifting towards the tent flap opening.

“I think the kids are back. Must’ve fucking forgot something” Bull muttered, words nearly coming out in an annoyed growl. “I’ll be back, Kadan. Don’t move.”

Herah bit back a laugh, torn between finding amusement in the situation and obeying Bull. In the end, she did as he asked and hoped the Chargers got what they needed and kept busy for a couple hours.

One could only hope.


End file.
